Rose Lavillant/History
Rose Lavillant is a teenage girl in Miss Bustier’s class. Season 1 In “Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)”, Rose sits in Miss Bustier’s class until it’s time for gym. Once gym class is over, she was getting ready to leave the field until Stoneheart arrived, causing her to run away in fear. In “Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)”, Rose is one of the many people who crowd Ivan after his previous akumatization. During attendance, Rose is just as shocked as everyone else when they find that Ivan was reakumatized. Rose is then seen in the library with the rest of her class watching the news when Hawk Moth announced himself and demanded that Ladybug and Cat Noir surrender their Miraculouses. She appears scared, but when Ladybug refuses and vows to protect the citizens of Paris, Rose happily cheers. The next day, Rose witness Marinette stand up to Chloé and is amused. In “The Bubbler”, Rose was one of the many people Bubbler forced to attend a surprise birthday party for Adrien. She was seen dancing and when asked by Adrien if she’s having fun, she gives him a thumbs up but makes it quite obvious that she was miserable. When Ladybug and Cat Noir show up, Rose and the other party goers cheered them on, but angered Bubbler and causing him to trap her and the others in floating bubbles. However, after Bubbler’s defeat, Rose was saved. In “Mr. Pigeon”, during Gabriel Agreste’s fashion contest, Rose is seen standing beside Juleka with a gear-inspired derby hat. In “Timebreaker”, Rose cheers on Alix when she competes against Kim in a rollerblading contest. When Alix is akumatized into Timebreaker, the villain takes advantage of Rose’s kindness and tricks her into touching her, therefore allowing Timebreaker to steal her energy and causing Rose to fade from existence. However, Rose is brought back after Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Timebreaker. In “Dark Cupid”, when Miss Bustier talks to her class about the fairytale Sleeping Beauty, Rose expresses her belief that only love can conquer hate. When battling Dark Cupid, Ladybug remembers what Rose said and is able to use that to help her return Cat Noir to normal after he’s infected by the villain. In “Horrificator”, Rose helps her classmates make a short film. She is shown to be mainly in charge of providing snacks. When the class realizes that Kim and Max are missing and something unusual is happening, she offers everyone fruity snacks as they run out of the classroom. Rose sticks with Ladybug, Cat Noir, and the rest of her class as they are perused by Horrificator. Little by little, Rose’s classmates are captured by the monster, though Rose herself manages to avoid this. She helps Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Horrificator by performing Smelly Wolf. In “Darkblade”, Rose considers running for class representative but drops the idea when Chloé threatens to kick her out of the scrapbooking club. She was delighted when Marinette decides to run against her, stating that she spoke from the heart and requesting that she add pink comfortable chairs into the classrooms when she wins. However, when Chloé invited everyone to City Hall to get autographs from Jagged Stone, She along with her other classmates went until Darkblade surrounds the place. Rose asked Chloé what a class representative would do, but Chloé told her to wait for an answer tomorrow despite Rose insisting that they can’t wait that long. Therefore, Marinette was the one who told everyone what they should do, with Rose being told to come with her. Rose along with the rest of her class were briefly turned into a knight by Darkblade, but Ladybug and Cat Noir soon defeated the villain and everyone else returned to normal. The next day, she and everyone else in the class voted Marinette as their class representative. In “Princess Fragrance”, Rose listened to an announcement on her phone about Prince Ali’s visit to Paris to help the children’s hospital and expresses her adoration him. When Rose wrote a letter to him and sprays it with perfume, Ms. Mendeleiev gets irritated and sent her to the principal. After school, Rose overhears that Prince Ali will be staying at Le Grand Paris hotel and asks Chloé to deliver her letter to him, though Chloé laughs in her face and rips the letter into shreds, breaking Rose’s heart and causing her to become akumatized into Princess Fragrance. She went to Le Grand Paris hotel and requests that she see Prince Ali, claiming to be his princess. When the doorman refused to let her in, she sprayed him with her perfume, turning him into her loyal subject. She goes up to the room where Prince Ali was and, after spraying Chloé to make her smell bad, she chased the prince and attempts multiple times to spray him with her perfume until Cat Noir arrives and the two battle. Though Cat Noir, the prince, his chaperone, and Chloé managed to escape the villain in Prince Ali’s car, she caught up to them and sprayed them all. She took them to the Pont des Arts bridge and prepared to seal her love to Prince Ali with a padlock, though Ladybug knocks the padlock out of her hands before she can do so. Enraged, Princess Fragrance orders her servants to attack Ladybug while she takes off with Prince Ali. She attempts to use her perfume to turn Paris into a kingdom for her and the prince, though Ladybug manages to stop the effects of her perfume using fireworks before this can happen. Princess Fragrance decides that she and Prince Ali should just leave Paris, but Ladybug intervenes and eventually defeats her. Once deakumatized, Rose was excited to see Prince Ali and tells him that she finds him to be the most kindhearted person. Happy, he invites her to help him at the children’s hospital, to which Rose accepts. In “Gamer”, Rose along with the rest of her classmates watch as Max and Adrien compete to be finalists in a video game contest. She is surprised when Marinette asks to tryout but even more surprised when she easily defeats Max. She feels bad for him losing his spot, knowing how badly he wanted to compete. Eventually at the actual tournament, Rose was cheering for Max and Marinette as they prepare to enter the competition. In "Pixelator", Rose was seen baking in Le Grand Paris' kitchen alongside Nino, Max, and Juleka. In “Reflekta”, when Juleka expresses disappointment over the fact that she isn’t going to appear in the class photo, Rose tells her that she isn’t jinxed and has a feeling in her heart that everything will be okay. However, thanks to Chloé, Juleka winds up locked in the bathroom and misses the class photo. Rose eventually frees her and explains what happened, causing Juleka to run off crying. When she told Marinette and Alya that Juleka might be jinxed after all, Marinette got an idea and tells Rose that if the class photo disappeared, another one would have to be taken. Though Rose finds this to be genius but wonders why the class photo would disappear, to which Marinette simply tells her to find Juleka while she takes care of everything else. When her best friend was akumatized she was changed into a Reflekta copy with Cat Noir's encouragement Rose and the others stopped Reflekta from taking Ladybug's earrings. After Reflekta’s defeat, Rose gathers with her other classmates to take class photos in the park, all while expressing relief that Juleka’s class photo curse is over. In “Volpina”, Rose expresses fascination upon hearing that Lila knows Prince Ali and once rode in his private jet. Season 2 In “Santa Claws”, Rose and Juleka go to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie to pick up a Christmas log. When Marinette wishes them a Merry Christmas, Rose and Juleka wish her a Merry Christmas too. Then, upon hearing that Adrien has gone missing, Rose is one of the many people who go searching for him. Once she learns that he’s home safe, Rose, along with Adrien’s other friends, goes to the Agreste mansion to check on him and is invited inside for a Christmas feast. In “The Collector”, Rose finds out that Adrien’s father has forbidden him from coming back to school and was just as disappointed as the rest of her classmates. However, when Adrien comes back the next day, she was delighted. In "Despair Bear", during Tom Dupain cooking lesson, Rose points out that he was making macarons, not croissants. When Chloé secretly called the fire department, Mr. Damocles punishes the whole school, with Rose being forced to mop the floors. While doing so, she was rudely told by Chloé to go sweep somewhere else, causing her to cry. Later, she helps Marinette by modeling some hats she designed and also takes a liking to the jewels she's made. She then receives a text from Chloé inviting her to a party and finds this nice of her. She attends the party and thanks Chloé for the invite with two kisses on the cheek. She appears to have fun until Despair Bear crashes the party. After Despair Bear's defeat, Tom is invited to finish his cooking lesson and Rose winds up baking some pink macarons. However, when Chloé insults them, she can't help but faint. In “Befana”, Rose helped plan and attends Marinette’s 14th birthday party. When Befana attacks Marinette, she meekly tells her not to, calling Marinette the nicest person in the world. Though Befana gets annoyed that Rose spoke without permission, she admires her willingness to stand up for her friend, therefore Rose was turned into a fairy servant. Once Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Befana, Rose was returned to normal and continues celebrating Marinette’s birthday. In “Robostus”, Rose along with almost everyone in her class is amazed by Max’s robot Markov. In “Gigantitan”, Rose along with Juleka, Mylène, and Alix were brought to Marinette’s house by Marinette and Alya. When Alya tells them that Marinette has a crush on someone, the girls reveal that they know it’s Adrien as she doesn’t hide it very well, though when Marinette asks if Adrien knows, Rose assures her that boys don’t pick up on things like that. As part of Marinette and Alya’s plan to set Marinette up on a romantic date with Adrien, Rose is given the code-name “Tulip” and put in charge of signaling the rickshaw driver. She asks why her code-name isn’t “Rose” instead of Juleka, to which Marinette and Alya tells her that since “Rose” is her real name, it wouldn’t be much of a code-name if she were called that. Despite seeing a potential problem, Rose agreed to go along. However, during the actual setup, Rose expressed confusion due to the girls calling Juleka “Rose” and mistakenly believed that they were talking to her. As a result, she signals the rickshaw driver too soon and the entire plan was foiled. When baby August was akumatized into Gigantitan, Rose ran to safety and embraced the girls, though she realized that Marinette was missing and asks where “Lotus” was. When the others were confused, she clarified that she means Marinette. They go looking for her, only to be chased by Gigantitan. Later, when Gigantitan was about to put Ladybug in his mouth, Rose and the other girls help her by distracting the baby, causing him to drop him. After Gigantitan’s defeat, Rose and the other girls are delighted to see Marinette. When they spot Adrien, the girls suggest that they try their plan again, though Marinette reveals that she’s decided not to do the complicated plan. Rose watched her talking to Adrien from afar with the others, comparing the scene to a romantic movie. She was somewhat irritated when Marinette failed to ask Adrien to a rickshaw ride but was delighted when Adrien offered to take her home in his car, though she finds herself shocked when Marinette turns the offer down. Once Adrien’s gone, Rose told Marinette that at least she managed to get a third of a sentence out and joins the girls on a rickshaw ride home. In “Gorizilla”, she, Juleka, Mylène, and Alya wait outside the swimming pool entrance for Marinette. The girls see multiple pictures online of her with Adrien and are fascinated, with Rose commenting on how cute they are together. Eventually, the girls contact Marinette and, after asking for the details, reveal that they are still waiting for her at the pool. In “Captain Hardrock”, Rose helps set up the Couffaine houseboat for Kitty Section’s concert at the music festival. She expresses excitement over her very first concert and later alerts Anarka that everything is set though Luka is missing. When the band’s volume is deemed too loud by Officer Roger and Anarka is akumatized into Captain Hardrock as a result, Rose is chained up against Juleka and thrown underground, though she is later freed by Ladybug. After Captain Hardrock’s defeat, Kitty Section performs their concert, with Rose singing vocals. In “Frightningale”, Rose went with the other girls to audition as extras in Clara Nightingale’s video. When Marinette is offered the role of Ladybug after she helps Clara up when she trips, Rose was happy for her and says that she deserves it. But when Marinette turns down the offer to be with her friends, Rose embraces her in a hug along with the other girls. She was surprised when Chloé came along to audition for the Ladybug role, but she laughs when Marinette told the girls that Chloé doesn’t stand a chance of being chosen. However, when Chloé gets the part and Marinette changes her mind as a result, Rose cheers her friend on. When Alya takes multiple pictures of Marinette and Adrien together, Rose expresses fascination at how much the two look like the real Ladybug and Cat Noir. She was disappointed when Chloé causes the music video to be canceled, and when Clara is akumatized into Frightningale, Rose runs away to safety. The next day, Rose watches Clara’s completed music video and says that the new version is so much better. In “Syren”, Rose was seen at the movies with her friends. When the theater winds up flooding, Rose rushes up to the roof for safety. In “Zombizou”, Rose reveals that for Miss Bustier’s birthday, she has made her a scrapbook inspired by the exercise they do every morning where they say a kind word to one of their classmates. Rose was just as disappointed as the rest of her class when she learns that Chloé didn’t get Miss Bustier a gift but was really upset when Chloé ruins Marinette’s gift. When Miss Bustier is akumatized into Zombizou, Rose along with the rest of her classmates run away to safety. She hid inside one of the lockers in the locker room until Ladybug shows up and leads the group on top of the school’s roof. When Zombizou’s zombies begin to approach, Rose alerts everyone and she was one of the people that Cat Noir helps in sliding down to the safety of a nearby bus. When Chloé slides down too fast and was surrounded by zombies, Rose rushes outside and helps her. However, she is unknowingly kissed on the leg and soon turns into a kissing zombie who infects Juleka and Alix as well, forcing Ladybug and Cat Noir to leave the three on the bus. Once returned to normal, Rose embraces Juleka and Alix in a hug. In “Frozer”, when Marinette tells the girls at the Couffaine houseboat about Adrien’s date with Kagami, the girls all suggest ways she can get out of it, with Rose suggesting that Marinette claim she got lost on the way over. However, she is shocked when Marinette says that she doesn’t want to cancel as Adrien is her friend and needs her. Rose expresses her belief that the two love each other, but when Marinette says that she thinks there’s nothing between them and that she and Adrien are better off friends, Rose disagrees and quickly gets into an argument with the other girls. In “Style Queen (Queen's Battle - Part 1)”, Rose is seen in the front row seat of Gabriel Agreste’s fashion show and is horrified when Style Queen shows up and turns Adrien into a glitter statue. In “Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)”, Rose is seen watching Gabriel Agreste’s fashion show. In “Reverser”, while writing and listening to song lyrics, Rose happily greets Marc when he comes to Art Club. Later, Rose is horrified when Reverser shows up. He reverses her so that she hates writing music. In “Malediktator”, Rose along with the rest of her classmates laugh at Chloé’s Queen Bee presentation. Later, when she heard that Chloé was leaving Paris, she was as ecstatic as everyone else and happily celebrates. However, Malediktator soon crashed the party and made it so that Rose (and other students and staff) destroys the school. After Malediktator’s defeat, Rose attends the party honoring Queen Bee. In “Catalyst (Heroes' Day - Part 1)”, like most of her classmates, Rose believes Lila when she tells everyone on a video chat that she is in the Kingdom of Achu and will be meeting up with Prince Ali to show him an idea she thought of. When Max asks Lila what her idea is, Rose says that she’s sure it’s amazing. After Lila’s video chat ends, Rose listens as Mr. Damocles shows up and starts talking to the class about Ladybug and Cat Noir’s heroism. When Marinette says that for her good deed she will organize a tasting with lots of treats, Rose becomes excited. However, she later learns that Ladybug was akumatized and destroyed Cat Noir with his Cataclysm (unaware that it was Volpina’s illusion) and shows Adrien and Marinette the news about it. Then, a whole bunch of scarlet akumas appear in the school and Rose winds up reakumatized into Princess Fragrance, who then heads to the Eiffel Tower where Scarlet Moth is. In “Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)”, Princess Fragrance begins praising Scarlet Moth until he signals for her and his other akumatized villains to stop. She battles the heroes but is quickly deakumatized and caught by Queen Bee. But when Dark Cupid infects her with his arrows, Rose’s emotions become negative and she is reakumatized. After Scarlet Moth is reverted into Hawk Moth, Rose is once again deakumatized. Later, she attends a picnic for Marinette with Miss Bustier’s class. Season 3 In “Chameleon”, when Lila returns to school, Rose, along with the rest of Miss Bustier’s class, happily greets her. She believes Lila’s lie about having tinnitus and needing a front row seat, so she moves to accommodate her and expresses disapproval when Marinette shows reluctance in changing her seat. Later during lunch, Rose believes Lila when she claims to have a sprained wrist, so she helps in getting her lunch for her. When Marinette throws a napkin at Lila and Lila catches it with her “sprained wrist”, Rose is as shocked as everyone else, though she believes Lila when she says that she had wanted to catch the napkin before it hit Max’s eye. After the defeat of Chameleon, Rose and the rest of her class continue to listen as Lila lies about being friends with Ladybug. Shortly after she returns to class, Lila claims that her tinnitus is gone and she no longer needs a front row seat. Therefore, the class, including Rose, begins to return to their normal seats. In “Backwarder”, Rose and the other girls are called by Marinette to an emergency meeting. While the others are tired as it is early in the morning, Rose is full of energy. When Marinette informs the girls that Adrien is going to the royal wedding in England with Kagami and asks for suggestions on how to stop a potential romantic weekend, Rose suggests that Marinettev dress up as a famous British star to sneak into Buckingham Palace and lure Adrien away from Kagami, though Alix quickly points out that Adrien would likely get upset when he finds out who she really is and Marinette would be arrested. The next day at school, the girls all ask Marinette how everything went with Adrien. When Marinette reveals that she gave Adrien a letter, she cheers for her and is super excited when Adrien shows up and gives Marinette a gift. Upon learning that it’s constipation capsules, while the other girls are confused, Rose calls it a beautiful display of pure love. In "Gamer 2.0", Rose was asked by Max if she would try his new game but politely refused because she and the Kitty Section were heading to Marinette's house. She and several others were captured by Gamer 2.0 after Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Gamer Rose and everyone was set free. In “Silencer”, Rose and the rest of the members of Kitty Section hear an announcement from Bob Roth claiming to be looking for new talent. Rose is just as happy as the others, viewing it as the perfect chance to promote the band. When they work on their video, Rose does the singing. After the video is completed and send to Bob, Rose joins the band in a group hug. Later, after another band rehearsal, Rose is indignant to learn that XY has stolen their ideas, therefore she goes with the rest of the band to confront XY and Bob. When they are prevented from entering by two security guards, Rose helps distract the guards by pretending to be chased alongside Juleka by an akumatized Ivan, therefore allowing Luka and Marinette to sneak in. After Ladybug and Cat Noir trick Bob into admitting his plagiarism on live TV, Rose and Kitty Section are able to perform on TV. In “Oblivio”, after Alya and Nino explain that they were akumatized because they were embarrassed at getting caught playing the game Super Penguino, Rose assures the two that it’s okay as she and Juleka often play Super Penguino together. In "Party Crasher", she was planting trees in the Seine with her friends until she got a message on her phone saying that the boys can't make it. Category:Histories Category:Character histories